


Grocery Day

by MarvelsAssbutts



Series: Slowly Going Public [2]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsAssbutts/pseuds/MarvelsAssbutts
Summary: His AC is still broken and his refrigerator is empty. Household appliances really aren't Castiel's friends. Or are they?





	Grocery Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I've decided to make a series of just Castiel and Dean having sex at the most inappropriate of times in the most inappropriate of places. I know.... You're welcome.

Castiel had more than half of his body inside the AC vent in his bedroom. It has been weeks since he had air circulating into his room and the loud noise of the fans blowing throughout the night weren’t helping him get his sleeping schedule back in order at all. The noise  _ and  _ the strangely creepy way the fan's lights glowed and moved back and forth were enough to get Castiel to try to fix the unit on his own. Of course, it would be a lot more convenient if he actually knew what he was doing.

“Castiel?” his father’s voice asked from outside of the vent. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to fix the air conditioning in my room,” he grunted back. “I can’t sleep with all the noise the fans make.”

“Or with all the masturbating he does.”

Castiel’s head snapped forward and - forgetting it was in a very tight space - slammed against the top of the vent.

“Excuse me?” Castiel heard his father ask as he quickly pulled himself out of the vent to glare at his older brother.

Gabriel.

Gabriel was always doing his best to start up trouble and, more often than not, he succeeded. In this particular case, he outdid himself. 

Having your parents know or even  _ think  _ that you masturbate is weird and unsettling and embarrassing. But it’s nowhere near as bad as having your father who is a pastor, - and very heavily believes in the fact that masturbation of any kind is a sin - know or think that you masturbate.

“Gabriel, watch your language. “That is- That’s- Castiel?” he asked and turned back towards his younger son who was rubbing his head in pain. “Is this true?”

“No, it’s not tr-”

“Because if it is let me remind you that touching yourself in anyway that elicits pleasure is exactly what the Devil wants. It’s one of his greatest forms of temptation and only draws you closer to him and away from God. We’ve talked about this.”

“I know we’ve talked about this!” Castiel snapped back, trying to ignore the fact that Gabriel was holding in his proud laughter. “I don- I don’t masturbate, Dad. I-” Castiel scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t. Masturbate,” he stated clearly and swung his hands forward and back out to his sides as if to negate the accusation.

“Lying is also a sin that brings you closer to the Devil, Castiel,” Gabriel said with a gravely serious tone and face that didn’t match the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I’m not lying!” Castiel cried, mentally kicking himself for letting his voice reach the octave that it did.

“Okay, okay,” their dad said with raised hands. “That’s enough. God knows the truth and that’s all that matters. Gabriel, leave your brother alone and, Castiel, if you  _ are  _ masturbating just be sure to ask the Lord for forgiveness and for help to break the habit.”

Castiel let out an exasperated sigh, the words  _ I don’t masturbate _ lingering on it as he slumped against the wall.

“Well,” their dad sighed and smiled, “I’ll let you get back to the air conditioning.”

“You know, it’d be easier to just  _ call  _ someone out here.”

He threw his arms up before letting them fall back into place. “Consider it your penance,” he said before leaving the room.

“You got off easy. Pun  _ definitely  _ intended,” Gabriel grinned.

“Why? Just-Just why?”

“Because it’s funny. And things are always even more funny when they’re true.”

“It’s not true!”

“Castiel, please,” he snorted. “You’ve never been known to take a shower than lasted more than ten minutes and ever since that night when you had to go get dad’s medallion your shower time has increased by twenty minutes. That  _ and  _ the fact that you started sleeping with your bedroom door closed just further proves my conclusion.”

“I sleep with my door closed because I don’t want the sound of the fans to wake up the whole damn house.”

“Don’t curse, Castiel,” his other older brother, Michael, said as he passed by the room.

“You’re just racking up all the sin points today, aren’t you?”

Castiel cast Gabriel one last hard glare before slipping back into the vent to try to figure out what the  _ hell  _ he should do to fix his problem.

“And what about the shower thing then, huh?” Gabriel asked near the entrance of the vent with a tone that clearly said he had that shit eating grin on his face. Castiel elected to ignore his question because one, he didn’t have time for Gabriel’s games and two, he didn’t have an answer other than “Okay, you’re right. I masturbate.”

“Hey, who’s Dean?”

And for the second time that day, Castiel’s head collided with the top of the vent.

“Ooo! Ooo, I just got somewhere interesting!” Gabriel sang giddily. “Who is he? Who is he? Who is he?” he chanted while jumping up and down as Castiel slid back out of the vent and got up to walk away from Gabriel. “Who’s  _ Dean?”  _ he asked as he followed Castiel out of his room and down the hall towards the stairs. “Is he your  _ lover?” _

“Is who Castiel’s lover?” Anna asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

“Satan.”

“Satan?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. He’s yours!”

Castiel was slightly aware of Anna taking a swing at Gabriel and Gabriel just barely dodging it as he hurried after Castiel down the stairs.

“Castiel-”

“I don’t know who Dean is! Would you drop it?!”

“So why’d you get all jumpy when I first mentioned the name?”

“I-” Castiel sighed heavily and shrugged. “I don’t- I don’t know a Dean.”

“You sure moan his name like you know one.”

“I don’t know a Dean!” Castiel yelled with a face he knew was red judging by how hot it felt.

“Castiel, keep your voice down, I’m on the phone,” his mother hissed at him as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

Castiel sighed and made his way towards the kitchen with Gabriel still on his heels. He knew Gabriel wouldn’t leave him alone anytime soon but at least with his mother around, he couldn’t do any of his intense questioning. As Castiel pulled open the refrigerator to get a cup of yogurt that wasn’t there, he couldn’t help but overhear his mother’s conversation.

“They still haven’t found these boys…. I know, Francene! That’s what I’ve been telling you. The police need to report this problem over to our surrounding towns because I know, I just  _ know  _ these boys spread themselves out. How could you not after performing such a heinous act? My daughter was in that church when it happened. She doesn’t even know what sex  _ is  _ and here are these young men just acting it out right there in front of her!”

“Okay, one,” Gabriel whispered by Castiel’s ear as his brother’s eyes traced over the shelves for something to eat, “Anna not knowing about sex is biggest joke I’ve  _ ever _ heard in my life. And two, what kind of sex is Mom thinking about? Do you think Dad used to spank her?”

Castiel closed his eyes in exasperation before opening them again only to give up his search for food and close the fridge. 

“Mom, we need food.”

His mother put her hand over the phone’s receiving end and raised her eyebrows at Castiel. “You have a license, right?”

“Um, yes.”

“You know where the grocery store is?”

“Yes.”

“Well, there you go! Get some money from your father and make a day of it! Make sure you get that yogurt I like.”

“You mean  _ my  _ yogurt?”

She smiled and winked at him. “That’s the one.”

  
  


A trip to the grocery store ended up being an event that all four siblings felt they needed to take part in. Once there, Castiel grabbed a basket for himself and Michael did the same. Gabriel and Anna decided to share a cart which Castiel knew would only end in disaster. The four of them split up (Gabriel and Anna as one team) and agreed on getting things they wanted for themselves and meeting up at the checkout line once they were all done.

Castiel headed to the cereal aisle first thinking it would be best to get colder, more perishable items at the end of the trip. He picked up a box of Fruit Loops and studied it carefully considering if it was the best choice he could make for his outing. After deciding against it, he placed it back on the shelf and started to reach out for a box of Honey Nut Cheerios but didn’t get far before his vision was blocked by a pair of hands over his eyes.

“Gabriel, I swear to  _ God-” _

“Oo, church going saints shouldn’t swear to God, Castiel. That’s against the rules.”

Castiel felt his stomach drop, flip, turn over, and do a bunch of other stunts he didn’t know it was capable of as his cheeks grew hot and his mouth fell open.

“You’ll go to Hell if you keep that up.”

“I think I’m going to Hell anyway, thanks to you,” Castiel said and the hands dropped from his eyes as he turned around to meet the most gorgeous thing God ever decided to place on this crazy, messed up planet. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, man,” he smiled.

“What are you doing here?”

“I know! Me in a grocery store, pretty strange.”

“No, I mean  _ here.  _ In town. You know my mom still has her bloodhounds out looking for you?”

Dean shrugged indifferently and continued smiling as he looked Castiel up and down. It was at that moment that Castiel realized how close they were standing. His back was practically pressed up against the shelf behind him and all Dean had to do to get any form of contact was take the smallest half step closer. It was suffocating but in a way that made Castiel scoff at the notion that anyone anywhere even needed oxygen to survive. He had Dean and a large part of him thought that would be enough.

“It’s been awhile,” Dean smirked and took that half step closer that pressed his hips against Castiel’s and his mouth against his neck. Castiel almost fell into it too, but his head screamed that unfriendly reminder at him that they were in public and his family was lurking around the very same store he was currently getting felt up in.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped and pushed him away. “What are you-”

“Oh, are you camera shy?” Dean asked and, at Castiel’s confused expression, pointed to the security camera above them.

“Uh- No! No, I’m not camera shy,” Castiel defended.

“Huh…. Good to know,” Dean replied and Castiel could practically  _ see  _ him tucking it away into some file in his mind for later.

“It’s just- Well, my family’s here and if they see you and me-”

“Right,” Dean said in an annoyed tone with his eyebrows raised. “Catholics.”

“What? No! No, they’re- We’re not like that I-I don’t think. I know I’m not and my brother isn’t and-” Castiel shook his head. “That’s not the point. The point is if they catch us, especially one in particular, I won’t hear the end of it. And another one in particular might turn you in to my mom. He got a really good look at you since you were grinding up on his side of the pew.”

Dean smiled wistfully at the memory, his head nodding slightly. “Right….”

“And we’re completely out in the open. PDA is so…” Castiel shivered in disgust and Dean raised his eyebrows again but this time in amusement.

“Okay, so what if I take you somewhere more private?”

“Like? The bathroom? I don’t know. That’s pretty disgusting.”

“Not the bathroom, Castiel,” Dean grinned and let his eyes trace over Castiel’s face. “C’mon,” he said with a nod of his head in the direction he wanted to go. “Follow me.”

  
  


“The British Foods section?” Castiel asked and Dean chuckled. 

“No. The corner between the British Foods section and the organic crap section,” Dean clarified and stepped over to the area he was talking about before separating the shelves slightly and stepping behind them. “C’mere.” Castiel followed suit and once he was in the secluded place with Dean, he closed the shelves back up and turned to Castiel with a smile. The light streaming in between the shelf openings created a lined pattern all across Dean’s body but highlighted his eyes with the most beauty. “Pretty nice spot, huh?”

“Light gets in. People could still see us.”

“No one comes over here, Castiel. Believe me.”

“And how do  _ you  _ know the grocery store so well?”

“I’m here all the time! I can clear out an entire refrigerator in three days and  _ yes  _ that should impress you.”

Castiel smirked slightly as he rolled his eyes. However, the smile fell once he felt Dean’s hands on his hips pushing him back against the small space of wall in their hidden corner. Dean wasted no time in getting his lips against Castiel’s and wasted even less time in getting his tongue in his mouth. Castiel barely had time to breathe with how quickly things heated up between the two of them. Clearly the events that happened only a few weeks ago had stayed fresh in both of their minds and they were eager to pick up from where they left off. It was the strangest relationship Castiel had ever been in. Granted, he had only been in two and did whatever was happening between him and Dean even qualify as a relationship? He could contemplate it later. All he wanted to focus on was the feeling of Dean’s leg in between his thighs and the sensation of his erection pressing against him through his jeans. 

Dean grinded against Castiel roughly before pulling away from his mouth to smile at him. “You know,” he grunted as he pressed himself closer to Castiel and spread his legs even farther apart, “last time we did something like this, if I recall correctly, I got fully naked and you didn’t.”

Castiel slowly opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows slightly. “What? No.”

“Yes. Because I remember having to switch shirts with you because yours got a little messy.”

Castiel thought back to that night, the feeling of Dean in his lap grinding down against him and pulling gently and pleasurably on his cock. He thought about the heat that had been passing between them and the feeling that settled right in the pit of his stomach before he finally reached his climax. The thought of it alone was enough for him to lose control over himself now so he quickly pushed the memory away before that could happen.

“I don’t,” he sighed and shook his head as he stared up at Dean, “recall that.”

“Yeah, well, I do,” Dean responded with a smile as his hands grabbed the bottom of Castiel’s shirt and started lifting it up. Castiel let him pull it over his head and toss it aside but felt himself become overwhelming self conscious at the fact that Dean was staring at his half naked body. However, much of that faded away at the sound of Dean’s moan and his sudden and quick decision to put his mouth against every inch of Castiel’s torso. Dean was by far the most experienced person Castiel had ever been with and instead of feeling like he needed to catch up, and catch up  _ fast _ , Castiel felt as though Dean just wanted him to relax and enjoy their moments when they were in them. At least, the way he ran his tongue down Castiel’s abdomen certainly didn’t convey the message that he wanted Castiel to do much more than just stand there.

Dean continued moving his mouth over Castiel’s skin - his tongue licking into every crevice, leaving hot and wet kisses every inch of the way, sucking and rolling his tongue on both of Castiel’s nipples until they were hard. And then his mouth was back on Castiel’s, his tongue licking its way inside while his hands worked the button and zipper of Castiel’s jeans open. Dean’s hands eventually dipped inside and moved under both his jeans and his underwear and rounded themselves to the back in order to squeeze Castiel’s ass as his hips moved forward to once again press against his cock.

Castiel had his own hands moving through Dean’s hair, down his back, up his chest, and anywhere else he could get into contact. He wanted Dean’s shirt off and had made the move to get that job done several times but Dean always pressed in closer to him whenever he did. He could’ve sworn he felt Dean smiling against his mouth each and every time too. The damn tease. When Dean pulled away for the second time, Castiel let out an aggravated groan and raised his eyes to glare at him.

“I like how much you like me,” Dean said with a smile, his hips still moving slowly against Castiel’s. “I don’t think anyone has ever liked me as much as you do.”

“Who said I like you? Maybe I just like what you do for me.”

Dean pushed Castiel’s pants down past his hips and moved in closer to him as he wrapped one hand around his erect cock. He raised his eyebrows at Castiel as he slowly started moving his hand up and down and running his thumb teasingly over the tip. 

Castiel sucked in a sharp breath as Dean continued his ministrations and bit down on his lip as he tried to fight off a moan.

Dean’s eyes traveled up and down Castiel’s body and his face held an expression that was near indifference. “No one had to say it.” Dean moved his hand slowly down Castiel’s cock and then back up before he lifted a finger to Castiel’s bottom lip and gently pulled it out from under his teeth. He leaned in closer to him as he moved his mouth over to Castiel’s ear, his right cheek pressed against Castiel’s left, before whispering, “The way you moan for me is very telling of all I need to know.”

And Castiel, knowing he would be kicking himself for it later, let out the smallest moan at Dean’s words and closed his eyes as the latter of the two sank to his knees. He couldn’t even find it in himself to complain about Dean’s smug and self-praising comments before his mouth was completely wrapped around him, moving up and down Castiel’s cock, tongue swirling and lips tightening over all the right places. Castiel’s hands searched frantically for something to grab onto - he nearly rolled his eyes when he  _ actually  _ tried grabbing onto the wall - before one latched onto Dean’s hair and the other onto the back of the shelving they were hiding behind. Castiel’s hips shot forward of their own accord deeper into Dean’s mouth but he handled it like he knew it was coming. His mouth slid to the end of Castiel while he let his hand work the rest of it. As he hand moved down he let his tongue lick up the underside of his cock before his mouth completely covered it again. Castiel threw his head back against the wall and tightened his grip on the top of Dean’s head as he let out a whine followed soon after by a long moan. He was surprised to find the next sound he heard was laughter.

“You gotta be quiet,” Dean laughed as he stared up at him. “They might not be able to see us, man, but if you keep that up I  _ promise  _ they’ll be able to hear us,” he warned with a grin.

“What? So you just want me to  _ hold those in?!”  _ Castiel hissed back and Dean shrugged as his hand slowly started pumping Castiel’s cock again.

“I don’t know, man, just bite your lip or something.”

_ “Bite  _ my  _ li-  _ Fuck,” he hissed as Dean brought his mouth back to Castiel’s cock. He was moving at a faster rate now and Castiel felt himself inwardly groan as he bit down on his lip to keep any sounds from slipping past his lips. The hand in Dean’s hair moved down to the back of his neck as Castiel angled his hips upward and eagerly started thrusting along in time with Dean’s ministrations. Castiel’s mouth eventually fell open in ecstasy and small, quiet moans started to escape it as a result. His breaths were short and quick but his noises of pleasure dragged out and Castiel could tell Dean loved them.

It wasn’t much longer before Castiel finally found his release but it didn’t stop Dean from moving his mouth up and down his cock. The over sensitivity of it all was enough to make Castiel groan loudly and move his hand back into Dean’s hair and grip it fiercely as his hips moved erratically against Dean. He doubled over just the slightest bit as he finally finished off inside Dean’s mouth and continued panting as Dean pulled his mouth off of Castiel and stood up to kiss him.

“Stop,” Castiel panted as he pushed Dean off of him. “I can’t breathe, give me like two damn seconds.” Dean opened his mouth to respond but Castiel cut him off with, “And  _ don’t  _ start counting.” 

Dean smiled and instead started kissing Castiel’s neck as the latter of the two worked on recovering his breath.

When Castiel’s phone buzzed he let out a sigh before digging the device out of his jeans - which were still pooled around his ankles - and opening his messages.

**Michael: Castiel, are you almost done?**

**Gabriel: we’re in line whenever ur ready**

**Gabriel: it’d be cool if u were ready now though**

**Gabriel: idk how much ur trying to fit into that basket**

**Anna: It’d be even cooler if you used proper grammar**

**Gabriel: fuk u**

“I gotta go,” Castiel said as Dean’s hands moved down his sides and around to his ass.

“What can I give you to make you stay just ten more minutes,” Dean moaned as he pressed in closer to him.

“The ability to freeze time,” Castiel replied as he bent down once more to pull up his pants and scoop his shirt up off the floor. When he stood back up, Dean quickly snatched his phone out of his hand and after a few touches on the screen, pressed it to his ear. “What are you do-” Dean held up a finger as a way of silencing Castiel.

“Hey, Dean, it’s you. You’re at the grocery store and just finished giving Castiel the time of his life.” Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall. “This is Castiel’s phone I’m calling you from so save the damn number and make sure to keep Sammy away from it if you know what’s good for him. Stay sexy, man. Not that you have to try.” He hung up and tossed Castiel his phone back over to him with a smile.

Castiel stared down at his phone before looking up at Dean as he tucked it into his pocket. “Uh…. Who’s Sammy?”

Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “A guy I know. Why do you care?”

“Call me curious.”

Dean chuckled as gently shook his head. “You know, people who only care about what someone can ‘do for them’ generally don’t get jealous of other people that person may or may not be seeing.”

“I’m not jealous,” Castiel quickly defended.

“Alright,” Dean said and raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t worry about Sammy then. You’ll meet him when you meet him.”

Castiel glared back at Dean but decided to take his advice and moved towards the part of the shelves that separated and made his way through to the other side with Dean close behind him.

“I’m gonna text you later, so be aware of that. Make sure you don’t have that message preview thing on because I wouldn’t want your holy house to be tainted.”

_ “I  _ live in my holy house. It’s already tainted.”

“Square deal!” Dean said happily and kissed Castiel’s cheek before slapping his ass and walking away. “And you really shouldn’t worry about Sammy, Castiel!” he called without looking back.

“Yeah,” Castiel mumbled with a roll of his eyes. “Like I couldn’t worry about  _ that.” _

 

Castiel spotted his siblings by one of the checkout lines and quickly jogged over to them to join them in line.

“Hey,” he breathed out as he looked at them, something he regretted when he saw the scrutiny in their eyes.

“Where have you been?” Michael asked.

“Shopping,” Castiel answered. “Same as you.”

“Where’s your basket then, genius?” Anna asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

_ Fucking hell,  _ Castiel thought as he stared at her with an open mouth and wide eyes.

“Uh,” he said out loud and looked away from her before staring at his hands. “Must’ve forgot it.”

“How the hell do you forget your shopping basket?” Anna asked.

“Don’t say hell, Anna,” Michael corrected.

“I- Well, I had to go to the bathroom. So, I guess I left it in the bathroom.”

“That’s disgusting,” Anna said and turned away from Castiel.

“Go get it then,” Michael sighed. “Make sure Mom’s yogurt is in there.”

_ “My  _ yogurt,” Castiel mumbled as he started to turn to leave. However, he didn’t do much more than turn around before he was met with Gabriel’s horrifyingly overexcited eyes. “What?”

Gabriel’s already too large smile, widened.

_ “What?”  _ Castiel snapped.

Gabriel continued smiling as he folded his arms confidently over his chest and leaned down just the slightest bit to be at eye level with Castiel. 

“Your shirt’s inside out.”

Castiel felt his stomach drop and his hands turn clammy in that short amount of time.

“Y-Yeah? So?”

Gabriel smiled. “You can’t keep a secret if you don’t know how to hide it,” he sang and winked at Castiel before he started unloading the cart with Anna.

Castiel walked away from Gabriel, trying to focus on finding his basket and getting the items he needed from the store. But it was hard to stay on track when he could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket and the only thing he could think was,  _ I have to make sure Gabriel never gets his hands on it. _

 

Once back home, Castiel trudged his way up the stairs and into his room before shutting the door behind him and collapsing onto his bed. He took a moment to just lay and relax and try to not think about the intense interrogation Gabriel was going to put him under. When his phone vibrated he pulled it out of his jeans and saw the message was from an unknown number. Already confident in who it was, he opened the message and smiled softly at the words that were there.

**Unknown: You better save my number choir boy I don’t want to hear any who’s this crap when I send you pictures of my dick**

**Unknown: Although in hindsight if you do get any pictures of someone’s dick you should automatically know it’s me**

**Unknown: Unless you’re a damn dirty player**

**Unknown: God would be so pissed at you man**

Castiel sighed and saved the number under the first name he ever had for Dean before tossing his phone aside and sitting up. He looked over at his AC vent and let out a sigh just as his phone vibrated again.

**God’sGift: Is it bad that British foods turn me on now**

Castiel smiled and quickly texted back  **Yes, unless it’s a Mars Bar** before turning his attention back to his vent.

Maybe fixing the AC was a good penance for him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr at livinglike-itssummer!!


End file.
